


Could get used to this.

by Meowwstic



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Sniperscout - Freeform, Team Fortress 2 - Freeform, tf2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowwstic/pseuds/Meowwstic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout gets along with everyone in the base in his own little way - everyone but Sniper. The one person that never really bothered with him despite how annoying he was, until one day he gets a little too nosey and catches the mans attention in a way he really wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could get used to this.

I don't know why I'm writin' this. 'Doc says it'll help, but I don't see how it will, bunch'a stupid words scribbled on a page between missions is nothin'. It aint gonna heal me, make me feel better. But I can't really stop? I don't even think anyone will ever read this, but I guess it is just words, so there aint no harm...right? 

Right. So I can write whatever I want ta, and no one can read it, or judge, or laugh, right? Right? Not that anyone is on the other side'a this, but...y'know...for my own sake. But where do I start? When they first took me back in Boston? When I first game to the quarters? When he first barged past me after breakfast? Boston, few years back. My ma was strugglin' ta pay the landlord, and my brothers were off doin' other things. Don't ask where Pa was, because one, I don't care, and two, he's probably some kinda scum, so whatsit matter? Anyway...it was winter, and it was cold, and I could see she was tryin' with me. I didn't go to no fancy school, I just ran a lot. All I did was run. Sometime's I'd steal stuff and say I bargained for it, she'd be real proud, but I knew she knew I was lyin'. I aint never been real good with words, yknow? But bargainin' for bread and milk aint gonna pay bills, it weren't' keepin us warmer, neither. She was getting sick a lot, like...colds and shit, but its still sick aint it? And seeing ya ma all shakey and pale...it aint right. So I go out on a run, right? And I'm runnin' around, goin' from place ta place, and these guys stop me. Say they been watchin' me for a while and could use someone like me. Say the pays good and everythin' will be taken care of. So obviously I take it. They didn't even tell me we'd be killin guys. Didn't even tell me we'd be up against people just like us. Weird, aint it? Yeah, I guess I got used ta it somewhere along the way though. 

So there I am, recruited by some psychopaths in suits and I'm told I gotta run, shoot. grab intelligence, run some more, sleep, shoot, over an' over, day in day out. But at least they're lookin' after ma for me. I'm gettin' off track, sorry, I do that a lot. Run ma mouth, always been bad for it. I just got a lot ta say. 

So ma first day, Soldier shows me tha ropes, and Heavy helps me about with guns and stuff. I used em before, loads'a times, but I aint never used one runnin' as fast as I do, weird shit to get used to.

Medic messes around with me a bit, Engineer shows me his tools and his tinkerin', I tell ya now that Sentry gun scared the shit outta me at first, but I guess I grew used to the lil' guys. (Don't laugh at me. Engie swears they got feelin's!) Demoman got drunk and yelled at me with some Scottish bullshit, I didn't even stop to try to understand 'im, I just took a swig a his booze and left - Pyro was tha weirdest, laughs at me behind that mask and throws candy at me? But get this! The candy's fucking hot. Like some mad chilli's in there or somethin', I love the Pyro an all but jesus they got some messed up taste buds there. 

And then there's Snipes, and he's just sat there on a chair outside firing a small gun into tha air and occasionally takin' a swig from some nasty smellin' bottle. I go over ta introduce myself and all he says is "not interested in who ya are. Less ya here ta kill me I suggest ya leave, mate." - I mean...really. I thought Australians were sposed ta be all smiles and fun, yknow? This guy was a real charmer, telling me to flat out fuck off within tha first five minutes of meetin' him. I dunno what it was bout that, but since I just tried to show off like I weren't that bothered. 

It took two whole fuckin' months for him to talk to me in regular sentences. I guess he's one of those lone types, but even Pyro spends a buncha time alone and we can all have a joke with 'im!

But then, one day, I hear him on tha phone. We all get one call a week, and I always say Snipes goin' in for it and not comin' out for freakin' ever! I just guessed he had a wife or somethin', or he was havin' some crazy alone time in there. But this time, I hear him yellin', and I start to get curious. I know I shouldn't, I mean, I really shouldn't, it aint nice, to pry, I mean. But..I did, I got closer ta the door, pressin' my ear right up to it, all I hear is muffled shoutin'. Some words are easy to make out though, like "Dad" an' "Listen". I pulled back after that, just walked away. I didn't want him catchin' me up against the wall when he got out after a screamin' match now did I? I'm stupid but I aint no idiot.

So I wait a few days, wait till real early. Sniper always gets his breakfast before everyone else. Never before Soldier, because that crackpot is up at tha crack'a dawn, but just after. He gets waffles an' coffee. I know 'cause there aint no syrup left after, an' I know it's gotta go somewhere. So I creep in right tiptoe as light as I know how, and I grab myself some pancakes and slap em' on a plate an' take a seat opposite him. I don't say anythin', just sit an' slowly eat. Which was real fuckin' hard to do by the way, because usually I just stuff it all in ma mouth in one big go. But I was takin' my time, bein' real delicate, y'know? It's real fuckin' quiet for what seems like forever till he finally speaks. Opens his mouth an' the first thing he says is "you gonna tell me why you were snoopin' around my phone time an' save yaself the trouble of tryin' to lie, or are we gonna pretend you weren't invadin' my privacy?" He narrows his eyes and talks real low and everythin'. And I can feel my heart startin' to beat out of my chest, and it's painful, an I can't breathe, an I know I'm getting real flustered, know I'm going real red, but I still open my mouth and let out a real pathetic "sorry" before stuffing some pancake into it. 

He just lets out some big ass sigh and narrows his eyes at me again. "That aint an explanation, kid." 

Fuckin' hell he's intimidatin'. Way more than Spy, way fucking more. I know I'm gettin' redder an I'm tryin' real fucking hard to calm down. I just gulp and let out another fuckin' whimper and tell him I didn't mean to pry, and I was so so so sorry and that I'll never do it again. Which is a lie an' we both know it. I'm a nosey lil' shit, I'll be the first to admit it. "So I got some daddy issues, sure you have too. I aint gonna talk about it with no kid runner though, alright? So just forget whatever speech ya prepared for me and go back to ya breakfast." He just stands up, leaves his waffles and tips his hat and me before leavin'. And I swear I have never been so terrified in ma life. I've been out on a fuckin' battlefield for christs sake, I been shot at more times in 5 minutes than most folk have in their whole life, even in the city! 

And then there's this asshole. Makin' me feel real uncomfortable. And I kept fucking thinking about it for so long after. My heart was racin' man. Shit was intense. Never felt like that before, an' I knew after a few hours it weren't fear, felt more like nerves than anythin'. Which should'a been impossible because I tell ya now I got nerves of fucking steel. Nothin' ever scares me or makes me shaky. But this did, an' it fucking rattled my brain ta think about.  
So I left him for another few days, I figured it was for the best, right? Like...he aint exactly the most pleasant guy when I aint done anythin' wrong, but now that we'd had that little stand off I was a lil more...hesitant I guess? I mean, I weren't afraid or nothin', just worried.  
Like I didn't want the guy 'accidentally' snipin' me out on the field or something. I like my head intact with my body, I mean...have ya seen me? Dang. So it's been days by this point, right? and I decide it was about time to go over and give him another shitty apology. And by shitty I mean ma' shitty execution, not that I wa' real fake or nothin''. I already said I aint good with words. So I wait outside his van...thing, I wait real fucking long. Seems like forever till the dick turns up, an' he gives me the fuckin' dirtiest look. I look at him and I prepare myself for some long ass speech or a slur of swears as he beats me with that stupid fuckin' crocodile hunter knife he keeps behind him, But...instead, he gives me a nod, and he asks if I wanna drink. I thought he was fuckin' jokin at first. Like...serious jokin', and then he opens to the door and I wait a minute but I go in. Real fuckin' cramped in that thing. Small table, two chairs and some kinda cushion I guessed was his bed? 

He pours me a drink an' he doesn't say much else, he just drinks, and sits back an I'm sat there wonderin' if I'm dreamin or not. My hearts beatin' real fucking fast by now, pretty sure it's beatin' outta my chest so I just gulped and complimented his shit heap of a home. The other mercs have mansions and shit when theyre not at the base. Hell, even Pyro's gotta sweet pad when he aint at base! But this guy...lives in some dingy vehicle. But yknow, there was somethin' nice about it. Like...home like. If there'd been a leopard print throw somewhere in there I coulda sworn I was back home in Boston. 

Man I could feel myself goin' red, way redder than before, and I swear the temperature was fuckin' cranked up. I'm sweatin' like a sinner and it's startin to get real hard to even look at him. So I just...swig. And I take anotha' swig, and I carry on like it for a good few minutes 'till he finally opens his mouth and asks what the fuck kinda business I got with 'im. And shit that got me even more nervous than before. I take anotha' swig and then look up at 'him. An' I swear I got this real pathetic look on my face - if it were on anyway else I'd be laughin', but it was me, an' it was real, an' I was mentally kickin' myself for it.

"I uh - ya know, wanted ta' say, sorry, or...uh, whateva'" Well if it weren't sad as shit before, I was now. He just sighs an' looks at me again with his fuckin narrow eyes, an' then, outta no where he's got this stupid fuckin' grin on his face? An' then he just fuckin' chuckles - like was I dreamin'? Was he high? I was about ta' ask if Medic had messed with 'im again. "Alright Kid," he starts, an' he puts his glass down, stands up an' puts his fuckin' massive hands on my shoulder, "look mate." Oh god, mate? Was he fuckin' messin wi' me? 

"It's alright. You ain't the first to earwig, and you wont be the last. Soldiers been tryin to get in on 'em for years. Think's it could be some government spy or somethin'." He looks at me an' laughs again an' I swear. to. god. His smile? I ain't ever seen anythin' as nice as it, an' I must'a been lookin' for a while because he just...glared afta that. 

"Somethin' on my face?" Fuck. I looked like a fuckin' idiot. Gawkin' at 'im like I never seen a smile like it before. Now - I gotta fuckin' put it out there now. I aint gay. At least, I don't think I am? I mean, I love girls! Women are ma fuckin' life man, but jesus Christ, this guy was hot. And I ain't seen somethin' like 'im before. I could get any girl I want, i'm tall, an' im funny an' I aint bragging or nothin' but I'm ripped. Any girl would want this. But I didn't want any girl ta' want this - I wanted him ta want it. 

"I- I'm sorry Snipes, I just - I got distracted." An' I knew with that he knew somethin' was wrong, 'cus I was talkin' all weird an' stuff. He just smiles again! An' maybe it was tha' drink, maybe he was lonely, an' tired, or somethin', but he leans in. An' he's so close to my face I can see his eyes through his shades - and they are really freakin' beautiful. Like - the first bucket 'a chicken after a long mission kinda beautiful. An' I dunno what came over me, but I just...leant up, an' I kissed the bastard.

And then he kissed me back. An' I just...gawked up at him again. He freaking kissed me! I mean...I dunno, I kissed 'im first, right? But he kissed me back. So I thought 'fuck it' right? We were already this far, an' if anythin' went wrong or he rejected me...I could just blame it on the alcohol right? Pretend I'm a real lightweight or somethin'. 

So I kissed him again, and again, and again, an' then he takes off his shades, an' he starts nibbling at my neck and before I know it - he's shirtless an' so am I. An' god I was gettin' hard now. I didn't want him thinkin' I wanted to jump his bones straight away - but then he starts unbucklin' his belt, an' he's kissin me with enough force to push me down on the futon he calls a couch, kissin down my collarbone and chest and the fuckin' tension was killing me. I just wanted him there an' then. But I never done anythin' with a guy until then - an I'll deny it if anyone asks but...I ain't done much with a girl either. A few drunken nights and highschool girl makeouts, but nothin', literally nothin' compared to this. 

A few minutes go by an I am fuckin' close to creamin' my pants there and then, until he just pulls ma pants right off 'a me, leavin' me there in nothing but my underwear an' my dick is fuckin' THROBBING by this point. His hands start movin' down my chest, pullin the band of my boxers and horribly slowly pullin' them down my legs. An' then - get this. He don't go straight for my dick like he should. He licks his fingers and starts rubbing them right where i'd least expect. An' after a little bit, he slowly pushes on in and it was the most awkward feelin in the world. He looks up at me an asks if I'm alright, I just let out a little sigh an nod, I can't even breathe at this point - let alone fuckin' speak to the guy. 

It's been'a while now an he's put another finger in, movin' them around like somethin' I never felt before. The weird feelin' starts leavin me and it starts feelin so freakin' good. So. Good. An so I grab 'im, kissing him real hard, digging ma nails into his neck and bitin' his lip. He musta liked it because he was slickin' up his dick and hoverin' it over me. He looks at me again and asks if it's okay, he keeps whispering "is this alright?" "you okay, kid?" an I keep whimperin' "yeah" and "get on with it" 

So he starts off super slow, an his dick is bigger than I thought it'd be, an' way more awkward. And it hurts. Even with the lube. 

He slowly moves all the way in, and I look up at him, bitin' my lip and trying not to moan too loud. He kisses me and pulls back an' smiles. "You sure?" I just let him know its okay with a kiss an a breathe but fuck it was painful. Until he starts movin', slowly at first - but he picks up his pace and he starts fuckin' faster an' faster 'an harder. And the pain started ta' melt away, an it started to get hot, like not in the sexy way. Even though it really fricken was. But warm, so, so fuckin' warm, and I jus' wanted to cum there an' then. But I held back as hard as I could an held onto 'im, nibblin' his neck and moanin' into his ear. 

Before I know it I'm yellin' "harder" and "faster" an' I musta been loud because he keeps kissin' me ta' shut me up. An after a bit he pulls back, grippin' tha sheets and lettin' out this real freakin' hot moan, an we cum, an' it was so freakin' gross, an weird - and the best thing I ever fricken felt. 

Until the bastard pulls out, lookin' down awkwardly at me an' givin me a goofy smile. "Uh," he rubs his head an laughs, an I laugh, 'cus its awkward as hell, but it's kinda...nice? I...I dunno. Snipe's throw's a rag at me and point's to a small cubicle in his van, guessin' it was a bathroom, 'cus he laughs again and mumbles "clean up if ya' wanna," And then I'm getting ready to get up, suddenly real aware of the fact I'm super naked and covered in jizz. I start walkin' to the 'bathroom' an he stops me, smilin' again, like a piece of shit handsome prick, an whispers "i'll be here when you get back, kid." grabbin' me by the hair and kissin me hard before slappin' me on the butt and sendin' me on my way.

An I start ta think - maybe there's more ta this guy than I ever thought. An maybe it aint so bad if I wanna sit and chill with him. Or kiss 'im. Or fuck 'is brains out because it's the best goddam thing ta happen in this shitty battlefield since we first got pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was actually a really old fic I finally wrote the ending for! So sorry it's not the greatest, but hey, I haven't written any OTP stuff in a while. I'll probably post more soon!


End file.
